Yuuzhan Vong War
† *Warmaster Tsavong Lah † *Warmaster Nas Choka *Commander Shedao Shai † *High Prefect Yoog Skell † *High Prefect Drathul † *Most High Priest Jakan *Master Shaper Ch'Gang Hool † *Master Shaper Yal PhaathStar Wars: Conquest *Master Shaper Qelah Kwaad *Executor Nom Anor † *Prefect Da'Gara † *Count Alucard Dooku (early to mid war) |commanders3= |commanders4=}} The Yuuzhan Vong War (25 ABY–30 ABY), also known as the Great War by the Yuuzhan Vong, was a pan-galactic conflict which arose when the Yuuzhan Vong invaded the Outer Rim. Chief of State Borsk Fey'lya's ill-prepared and inefficient government was unable to prevent the extra-galactic species from driving inexorably toward the Core. Coruscant, the galactic capital, was conquered and remade by the invaders a few years after the invasion had commenced, by which time countless species had been rendered extinct and entire planets were now uninhabitable. Utilizing advanced biotechnology in every field of life, the Yuuzhan Vong were masters of adaptation and subterfuge, as well as brute force and terror tactics. The beliefs that the invasion was divinely ordained and that the galaxy was theirs by right were reinforced by Supreme Overlord Shimrra Jamaane and the priest caste; the conduits to the gods all Yuuzhan Vong worshiped. Thus the species attacked with ferocity, their invasion stalling only once the fleet, under command of Warmaster Tsavong Lah, had overextended itself. A vendetta against Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order, a heretical movement brewing among the lower castes, as well as rumors that their long-destroyed homeworld haunted the Unknown Regions, were only several of the factors which caused the stagnation of the Yuuzhan Vong empire. After their swift advance, technological parity soon emerged between the New Republic and the Yuuzhan Vong. Once the New Republic had recovered from the loss of its capital, the Yuuzhan Vong were dealt a disastrous defeat at Ebaq 9. Wracked with internal tensions as it was, the Yuuzhan Vong Empire was still able to neutralize many of the threats facing it, including the Yevetha and the Ssi-ruuk, before going once more on the offensive. The New Republic was brought to the brink of defeat, and moved toward the fatal deployment of Alpha Red, a pathogen hostile to the Yuuzhan Vong, in response to a renewed Yuuzhan Vong advance upon its temporary capital at Dac. This dangerous end to the war was averted when Zonama Sekot, a seed of the lost living homeworld of the Yuuzhan Vong, emerged over Coruscant, its arrival precipitating the final battle of the conflict. Skywalker and other leading Jedi, who had located Zonama Sekot and urged its return, defeated Shimrra Jamaane and the true master of the Yuuzhan Vong, Onimi, during the battle, while fleets of warships clashed once more in space. The Yuuzhan Vong War ended with the deaths of the Supreme Overlord and the surrender of Warmaster Nas Choka's armada. The resulting Sekot Accords, which stipulated disarmament and amnesty for the Yuuzhan Vong, proved deeply unpopular for many. Prelude The earliest confirmed contact between members of the galaxy and the forces of the Yuuzhan Vong was retroactively discovered to be the first recorded slivilith encounter, shortly after the Freedon Nadd Uprising of 3,998 BBY. Sliviliths were later discovered to be shaped bio-forms sent by the Praetorite Vong as a form of probe for the pending invasion. There is a slight possibility that, as early as 3,963 BBY, at least one Yuuzhan Vong scout had reached the outskirts of the galaxy. In that year, a group of Mandalorian Neo-Crusaders under Canderous Ordo encountered what would later come to be known as a Yorik-stronha, disguised as an asteroid in the Crispin system. It fled beyond the edge of the galaxy once discovered. It is a near certainty that a member of the Yuuzhan Vong's Shaper caste made contact with Regent Torphceris of the Argazdan Redoubt in the final days of the Kanz Disorders, and aided in the design of the infamous Slave Pits of Lorrd.Death in the Slave Pits of Lorrd Appearances Notes and references Category:Galactic conflicts Category:Yuuzhan Vong War